


yeah... she's not straight.

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :D, F/F, M/M, marliza origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21
Summary: pst: maria totally told her. and then they got dinner.





	

Alex sighed. “Well, that was interesting.” He was sitting at Maria’s desk, fiddling with her pen.

“What was?” Maria resisted the urge to tell Alex to _stop clicking the fucking pen._  


“Oh, Thomas’s party.”  


“Ah.” Maria didn’t go. She had known that both Alex and Eliza would be there, and she was doing her best not to hold Eliza against Alex. It was hard. “What happened?”

“Not that much, it was just interesting.”  


“O-kay.” Maria cocked her head. “Why was it interesting?”  


“Nothing.” Alex half-frowned.   


“Alex, I can kick you out and then tell Eliza that you cheated on her with me.”  


Alex full-frowned. “You wouldn’t. That’s a lie. And I’m not dating Eliza anymore. You’d want to tell John.” Maria hoped it wasn’t obvious that this piece of information slightly thrilled her.

Maria sighed. “Alex, do you realize that’s you’re helping me plot your downfall?”

“Yes.”  


“But what happened at the party that made it interesting?” Maria prodded.  


“Jesus, Maria. I’m not supposed to tell you.” Alex burst out. “Stop _asking.”_  


“Um, okay.” Maria shrunk back. “Sorry.”  


Alex shook his head. “Shit. No, it’s fine. Eliza’s just… fine. Fine. I’ll tell you. But don’t you _dare_ tell Eliza I told you, or do anything that you wouldn’t normally do. Okay.”

“Uh… okay.”  


“Elizalikesgirls.” Alex rushed.  


“Uh…”  


“Did you hear me?” Alex asked.  


“Yes. Yes, yes I did.”  


“Dammit.” Alex sighed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t hear, and I’d be fine. But no such luck.” He shook his head. “Eliza’s going to kill me.”

“Oh!” Maria shook her head. “ _I_ won’t tell her.”  


Alex snorted. “Are you kidding?”

“No.”  


Alex looked doubtful. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> pst: maria totally told her. and then they got dinner.


End file.
